Opium
by Nande-chan
Summary: La mente tiene caminos que desconocemos y entre alucinaciones, realidad y sueños se ve un poco de lo que queremos y hacemos. Drabbles independientes, cualquier tipo de advertencias.
1. Remordimiento

Sólo lo diré una vez, porque me da hueva, Death Note no me pertenece y es triste.

Estos son drabbles independientes y los publicaré juntos porque me parece adecuado que sea un "compendio". Eso sí, como son independientes, autoconclusivos (en el mejor de los casos) y eso, pues las actualizaciones serán esporádicas y demás. Los comentarios se agradecen, de veras! Animan a uno a escribir más cosas enfermas :P

La mayor parte, me imagino (xD) estarán centrados en Light, pero está por verse todavía.

Y si alguien tiene sugerencias para la musa, pues que las haga, ya veremos qué se puede hacer ;)

Este drabble sale de un meme y fue propuesto por Psique.

* * *

**Remordimiento.**

_No quiero que amanezca._

Besos sin razón, que se llevaban toda la cordura y el sentido común. Que dejaban un sabor amargo lleno de culpa y una sensación placentera imposible de negar, más difícil aún de abandonar.

La noche era el perfecto refugio para asaltar el cuerpo y los labios del otro. Para intentar que el suave tacto y el dulce que su lengua encerraba se llevaran todos los planes de conquista y manipulación. Un momento en donde se olvidaban de quienes eran, dejaban de ser detective y sospechoso, dejaban de lado la rivalidad y el hecho que de que el síndrome de Estocolmo había surtido efecto ya.

_Temo la madrugada._

Se besaban y entre sábanas danzaban hasta agotar su energía. Hasta que la última caloría se fundía con el mínimo porcentaje y el último intento de ganar. Todo se derretía, el odio junto con cualquier otro sentimiento y ambición.

Todo era perfecto, porque la única sensación permitida, de común acuerdo al parecer, era el deseo, y todo lo que éste implicaba. Tocar, chupar, morder, lastimar, acariciar y besar… cualquier cosa para satisfacerse.

Pero, cuando el sol iluminaba la habitación, los pensamientos renegados a un rincón hacían acto de presencia una vez más y el desasosiego los invadía. La sensación del _no debimos_ y de lo prohibido llenaba la estancia.  
_  
__Pero amanece._

Y así, noche tras noche. Hasta que al final, el amanecer dura para siempre y nunca vuelve a anochecer. El refugio perfecto ha sido destruido, aún hay sombras y sábanas para esconderse, pero ya no hay con quien ocultarse. Ya no sirve de nada cubrirse, no hay razón. No es necesario ansiar la oscuridad que protegía, ni detestar la luz que revelaba aquello que no debía de ser mostrado.

Ya no hay necesidad de nada más.

Ese cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos marca el final de la noche y el comienzo de un día eterno.

Y él, sonríe a la madrugada.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	2. Demencia II

EL título viene porque me dieron una palabra: demencia. Y escribí dos drabbles con esa palabra, éste fue el segundo, que no tiene nada que ver con el otro y que bien pudo haberse llamado "Demencia" a secas, pero me gusta más el título con el II

Es un Light/Mikami, aunque muy ligerito. Traté de mantenerlo en el canon, por eso no pasa nada realmente.

Y bueno, ya saben, los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos y las sugerencias también ^^

* * *

**Demencia II**

Él era una persona perfectamente normal. En las mañanas se vestía, desayunaba y tomaba el metro para llegar a su trabajo. Atendía sus casos, asistía a sus jefes y compañeros, daba consultas a clientes potenciales y estaba convencido de aquellos que debían de ir a la cárcel, de los que tenían que morir y de los que eran totalmente inocentes. Después se retiraba al gimnasio, dependiendo del día de la semana, y su jornada concluía escribiendo un par de nombres memorizados durante el día en el cuaderno maldito.

Sí, todo normal y rutinario. Tal y como a él le gustaba.

Todo iba bien. A veces se preocupaba por Kami y pensaba si las cosas le serían tan fáciles y rutinarias a él también. Esperaba que sí. Dentro de estos pensamientos se colaba la necesidad de conocerlo personalmente. A veces se imaginaba a un hombre fuerte y vigoroso, el perfecto símbolo de la justicia. Otras veces pensaba que podría ser alguien desgarbado y debilitado, todo ello producto de los sacrificios que había tenido que hacer para que la justicia prevaleciera ante todo.

Y su curiosidad viajaba una y otra vez, pretendiendo saber sin descanso cómo era él. Sin embargo siempre llegaba al mismo punto, no importaba eso, luciera como luciera seguiría siendo un ser perfecto. No había duda de ello.

Cuando finalmente le conoció supo que no había estado equivocado. Kami era el ser más perfecto y bello que había pisado la faz de la Tierra. No se sorprendió, después de todo así era como tenía que ser. Todo tenía sentido y lógica irrefutable dentro de su cabeza.

Desde ese momento rememoraba la imagen de Kira en su mente y esa simple ilusión lo hacía luchar más duro, esforzarse más para satisfacer a su dios. No importaba qué le pidiera, él haría todo para cumplirlo. La voluntad de Kami era algo absoluto.

Sabía que él era el seguidor más fiel, su siervo más leal. El único que no le pediría recompensa alguna, puesto que seguir con el ritual de hacer justicia era suficiente. La capacidad de juzgar que Kami le había entregado era más de lo que él nunca se atrevió a esperar. ¿Cómo pedirle más a ese ser tan perfecto?

En ocasiones a su mente acudían un par de imágenes religiosas, las cuales eran exiliadas de inmediato. Después de todo, el único dios verdadero era Kira, era el único que se había ocupado de los hombres justos, el único que preparaba la construcción de un paraíso poblado sólo por aquellas almas luminosas. No habría oscuridad de nuevo, no habría sufrimiento, sinrazones ni injusticia. Sería una utopía y Kami la gobernaría con sabiduría. El imaginar ese lugar perfecto lo llenaba de placer.

Seguro habrían rituales y ofrendas, de algún modo tenían que pagar la generosidad de Kami. Su preocupación y dedicación.

Y en ese escenario se veía a sí mismo como el sacerdote mayor. Aquel que organiza todo y se consagra por completo a Kami. Cumpliría sus deseos sin vacilar, premiaría a los buenos y castigaría a los depravados. Sería juez y verdugo, con la bendición de Kami claro está.

Y al finalizar un día lleno de juicios y condenas, de rituales y ofrendas, algo rutinario en la utopía, Kami se acercaría a su sumo sacerdote, su más devoto seguidor, y besaría sus labios, un roce apenas. Una señal inequívoca de aprobación, un premio que sólo el principal sacerdote merecería. Todo ello lleno de castidad, porque Kami, como ser puro y de luz que era, no tendría ningún deseo carnal ni baja pasión.

Todo sería perfecto.


	3. Locura

Este drabble lo pidió Lore hace tiempo. Creo que es de mis favoritos, porque es bastante retorcido y loco.

Es un Light/L y es medio necrofílico, pero no mucho.

¿Comentarios?

* * *

**Locura  
**

Entierras tus afiladas garras en la pálida piel, oprimes el cuello negándole el oxígeno a los pulmones y los dilatados ojos te miran desde el vacío. Sientes el corazón latiendo más lentamente en su pecho, a punto de detenerse para no oscilar de nuevo. Ya no hay nada, sólo la mortal blancura, los labios grises y el último residuo de vida escapando a cada segundo.

Lo estás matando, lo sabes. Disfrutas con ello, porque es algo que debes hacer, que deseas. Oyes el grito _¡victoria!_ en tu pecho y sientes como si fuegos artificiales saliesen a festejar tu triunfo. Te sientes eufórico, extasiado. Has logrado tu cometido.

Pronto, la multitud te rodea y se acerca al frágil cuerpo que sostienes entre tus brazos. Se lamentan, comparten su dolor contigo y, por alguna razón que desconoces y te parece por completo absurda, te dan el pésame. _¿Por qué?_ Cuestiona una voz. ¿Por qué te tratan como si fueras tú quien ha perdido a alguien importante? Un amigo, un amante tal vez.

No terminas de entenderlo. Tú no has perdido nada ni nadie; todo lo contrario, has conseguido algo llamado victoria. Tú, el dios, lo festeja. ¿Por qué el resto parece tan triste? ¿Por qué aquel individuo Light no comparte la alegría de Kira?

Bueno, ¿qué importa? No es como si simples mortales fuesen a perturbar la tranquilidad de un ser divino.

La muchedumbre por fin se aleja, al parecer quieren darte cierta privacidad para poder despedirte del detective a tus anchas. Y lo haces, le hechas en cara su derrota, le dices que tú siempre has sido superior a él y que te alegra su muerte.

Te acercas al cuerpo con la intención de golpearlo, regresarle una de las tantas patadas que te dio, pero no lo haces. Lo acaricias, pasas tus manos por su rostro y las yemas de tus dedos llegan a sus labios. Su boca se abre y tienes la impresión de que pronto comenzará a acusarte y a balbucear esos condenados porcentajes. No deseas escuchar nada de eso, no quieres oír su voz, por eso decides sellar su boca con la tuya.

Lo besas, sientes los labios fríos y la lengua flácida. No hay respuesta, sabes que no te morderá ni recriminará como tantas veces en el pasado. Sólo se quedará ahí, esperando acatar la decisión de Dios. Pero a Dios no le interesa hacer nada con ese marchito cuerpo, o eso es lo que Kira susurra en tu cabeza. No, Dios merece disfrutar de un cuerpo caliente y suave, no de algo frío y férreo.

Sabiendo eso, te alejas del cuerpo y algo te obliga a reír. Kira ríe de felicidad, Light, bueno, él ríe por la diversión que le causa la ironía del asunto. Porque Kira ha triunfado y porque él sabe que esa victoria es absoluta, Kira no sólo ha derrotado a L, también ha acabado con Light en el proceso.

Sonríes de forma sincera, sabiendo que será la última vez, y tus dorados ojos adquieren un tono rojizo. Sabes que ya no hay marcha atrás.

Kira sale de la habitación, tiene que buscar un atuendo adecuado para festejar el inicio de la Utopía.


	4. Detalles

Este es muy cortito y de mis favoritos.

* * *

**Detalles.**

Cuando Light era un niño se mostraba decidido y perspicaz, perseverante hasta la muerte, siempre obtenía lo que deseaba. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de él, llegaría lejos, se decían. Esas cualidades eran las que todos observaban y alababan, además de su gran intelecto y su elegancia nata.

Pero nadie se fijaba en los pequeños detalles. En el hecho de que la sonrisa sincera de Ligth era todo menos sincera. No veían que él los humillaba sutilmente con cada comentario, ni que manipulaba al mundo para obtener lo que quería. Él simplemente era un niño encantador, los detalles no importaban ahí.


	5. Dormir

Escrito hace muchísimo, en una época particularmente productiva. De ésas que ya no me dan xD (qué triste)

Bastante simple, pero que sirvió para quejarme de que por esa época, los albañiles arreglaban mi casa y no me dejaban dormir xD

* * *

**Dormir.**

Quería dormir, era lo que más ansiaba. Hacía días estaba encadenado al maldito detective insomne, lo cual, como es lógico, traía como consecuencia que sus saludables ocho horas diarias de sueño se convirtieran en ocho horas semanales.

Maldito detective, cuando Light lo único que quería era dormir, el otro decía que tenía que ayudarle con el caso Kira. Si Light se negaba, L respondía que estaba bien, que fuera a dormir, él se encargaría. Pero, Light se preguntaba cómo demonios pretendía el otro que él durmiera con la computadora encendida a lado suyo y el incesante sonido de las esposas.


End file.
